


Quarantine

by Cheetara



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Did I really write this?, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Oops, Porn, Rimming, Smut, Smutty McSmutface, Wet & Messy, all the porn, dirty dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetara/pseuds/Cheetara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Alphas. Bucky needs it, Steve isn't sure. Many smut, supersoldier sex, wow. Fluffy bits.</p><p>Yeah, yeah, I used 'that' line. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leftennant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/gifts), [AnnieMar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieMar/gifts), [boopboop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopboop/gifts).



> This is dedicated to a few writers that constantly inspire me and have ruined many pairs of pants. Thank you <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Join me on Tumblr!](http://itwasthereaminuteago.tumblr.com)

The whimpering had been echoing around the facility on and off for the past day or so, sometimes low and akin to a growl, and every so often rising to a frustrated cry.  
Steve sat at the breakfast counter with his head in his hands, fingers pulling at his hair which was pointing in all directions. He looked like the dictionary definition of a man who had zilcho sleep. 

“Dude, this can’t go on.” Clint grumbled, taking a swig from the fucking massive coffee mug he was grasping onto like a lifeline. “You need to do something.”

Steve looked up confused. “Me? Why me?”

“Because you know him. He’s _your_ friend, your best friend, even? Can’t you just…”

Sam interrupted. “No. No man, I mean, that ain’t a good idea. Remember last time?” He raised an eyebrow at Steve, all three of them recalling the first time Bucky experienced a heat. It was only shortly after he had broken through HYDRA’s programming, whatever drugs and suppressants they had been firing into him had obviously started to wear off. The comedown was more like a crash. 

“Yeah, it was…” Steve started.

“Violent? A fucking bloodbath? Yeah, I’m not ready for that shit again. It was hard enough wrangling the asshole into the room when we realised he was gettin’ his horn on this time.” He took another deep swig from his mug.

Steve glanced at the deep slash over Clint’s right eye where Bucky’s fist had caught him. Nat had stitched it up perfectly. The first time it happened Bucky couldn’t be let near anyone, Avenger or not. Natasha’s widow bites had next to no effect at knocking him out, it took the combined efforts of Vision, Steve and a suited-up Tony to get him contained so no-one would get hurt. Isolation didn’t, however, stop him from hurting himself. The white walls were streaked red with blood where he’d battered against them for hours trying to get out. 

“Bucky’ll be mortified when he comes through the other side. Y’know how it is.” Steve felt so uselessly remorseful for his friend’s actions, he really did wish there was something he could do.

“Uh, actually I don’t. This is the first time I’ve had to deal with a freakin’ sexed up alpha supersoldier, y’know?!” Clint paced up and down the length of the kitchen. A light blush tinted Steve’s face. Despite practically being the poster-boy specimen of an alpha male, Steve had never been in heat. It just hadn’t happened. He figured it was something to do with being so sickly and small before the serum that he’d just never matured in that respect. It was blessing really, he didn’t need to take suppressants, and there was no need to worry about being in the presence of omegas or other alphas during their heats as it had no effect on him. Well, 99.9% of the time….

Steve sighed. “Guys, I’m sorry. Banner’s already given him a shot of something, says it’ll take the edge off. We’ll just need to wait it out for a few more days till it’s over.” 

Bucky’s pained whine cut through the brief silence between them. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Well seein’ as nobody is getting’ any shuteye round here anytime soon, I’m heading down to the range for a while to try drown it out.” 

Clint followed Sam out the door. “Yeah I'm comin' with. Steve, please go talk to him or, give him a leg to hump or something. It’s driving the whole goddamn team crazy.”

“I…I’ll try. I’m sorry Clint.” Steve let out another deep sigh. He was doing that a lot lately. He headed out of the kitchen and turned down the corridor opposite from where Sam and Clint were headed to the firing range. Even though his room was the furthest away from where Bucky was currently quarantined, his cries still reached him there. He collapsed face down on the bed, grabbing a pillow and bunching it around his head to try and block his ears. All he could think about was the way Bucky had been the first time round.

_It hurts…Steve, please, Steve it HURTS!_

Steve bit down on his lip until he could taste metal. He had kept far away that time, taking every mission, no matter how small, just as long as he was out of the base and at a distance from his best friend. His best friend who was suffering. And he could have helped.

He sat up and stuffed the pillow behind his back, grabbing the Starkpad on the bedside table to call Nat. 

She appeared onscreen, clearly at the helm of the quinjet, and probably halfway around the world for all he knew.

“Hey.” Steve started.

“Hey yourself, you okay?” She replied, she was normally hard to read but that was definitely concern on her face. “You look like shit.”

He scratched at nape of his neck. “I’m… yeah. I dunno what to do Nat, its Buck. He’s so, I just-“

Natasha leaned forward, flipping the autopilot on. “Steve. He’ll be ok, just needs to ride it out.” She cocked an eyebrow the tiniest bit as Steve’s eyes flickered away and back to her. “Okay. What are you not telling me?”

“Nothing…”

“Nothing that's actually something?” She pressed.

Steve scrubbed a hand over his face. “He’s really hurting, I can’t …I can’t let him hurt again.”

“He’ll be alright, besides, he’s got a similar serum to you, hasn’t he?”

“Yeah but that’s it, it makes it so much worse. Heightens everything.”

Nat squinted at him. “Steve, if you’ve never had a heat, how would you-“ 

Realisation hit and she paused for a beat, remembering. “You left the last time it happened, did you…”

Steve looked directly at her via the screen. “It’s just him. Only Bucky. It’s never happened before. God Nat, the scent, it was driving me crazy, I had to get away or I dunno what might have happened. This time, its not as bad but…”

Natasha nodded. “Is it an option, I mean, you know the guys would understand. It wouldn’t change anything if you, y’know…wanted to… is that something you’ve considered?”

Steve shook his head, his gaze drifting into the middle distance. Refusing to think about what Natasha was proposing. “I don’t know.”

“Why don’t you talk to him? Maybe it’ll help ease things a little.”

 

*****************************

 

He must have paced the room for about an hour before he worked up enough courage to call Bucky. Drawing a deep breath, Steve settled on the bed again with his back propped up against the wall and tapped the screen. The view of the holding room opened up in front of him, although it was mostly white, lacking windows and looking a little bit clinical, it was comfortable. There was an ensuite in the corner, thick rugs dotted the tile floor of the main room, and he noticed a towel crumpled on the floor. A table with a jug of water and a glass sat by the massive bed where his eyes were drawn to Bucky. 

He was curled up on one side of the bed, dressed in a white vest and grey sweatpants, his feet bare, his hair mussed up and lank falling around his face. Steve’s brow furrowed as he saw Bucky shudder, biting back a moan and clutching at himself. 

“Buck.”

He immediately looked towards the screen sat on the bedside table, Steve could see how dark his eyes were, a few days of stubble covering the sharp lines of his jaw. Bucky scrambled to move closer to the monitor and where the voice was coming from. He knelt on the bed, his head dipped slightly, looking out through twisted locks of dark brown hair, his breath coming quickly.

“Steve… _Steve_ ” A sheen of sweat coated his neck and chest. Steve swallowed quickly as a traitorous thought suddenly crept into his mind and made him wonder what it would be like to lick it from him. He cleared his throat.

“How’re you feelin’ Buck?” He asked, even though he knew.

Bucky rolled his head and the bones in his neck cricked. He inched closer, dragging himself forward on his hands, hips rolling slightly into the mattress. “M’better, good to hear your voice. To see you.” His voice was low, a little hoarse from all his crying. Fingers kneaded into the soft white covers, pushing and pulling like he just had to touch something, anything. 

“Will…will you come see me? Steve?” Bucky slid his hands back on either side behind him and leant back, knees spread wide. There was no mistaking the thick outline of the erection pressing insistently against the front of his sweatpants. 

“Jesus, Buck… this is, uh, y’know it’s just…” Steve stuttered over the words, being Captain America, leader of the Avengers just didn’t prepare you for…this. 

“Steeeeeeeve, c’mon Steve please. _It hurts_.” 

Steve carded his fingers through his hair and sighed for the umpteenth time today. “I know, I know. Can’t you…y’know?”

“Jack myself off? What d’ya think I’ve been doin’ all day? It don’t make any difference, I _need_ more. You know what I mean.” Bucky tilted his hips up to emphasise the point, wincing as the sensitive head of his cock rubbed up against the fabric. 

Steve’s eyes flitted this way and that, looking anywhere but at the image of Bucky on the screen. 

“You thinkin’ it’d be weird?” Bucky’s voice was soft and serious for a moment. He sounded like he did back when they were both sixteen and sharing a bed, cuddling into each other like it was nothing.

Steve sighed _again_. “Yeah, its…you’re my friend Buck.”

“Yeah, and that’s what friends do, help each other out.” Bucky span around so his back was facing the camera, he had thrown off the tanktop and was skimming his hands down his sides, his fingers slipping under the waistband of the sweatpants and thumbs hooking over the top.

“Buck, don’t.” Steve started, but at that moment Bucky bowed his lower back, his ass presented right at Steve. The dark patch of fabric where his slick had soaked through was clear. Bucky was sliding the pants down over the curve of his buttocks when Steve quickly punched the power button of the monitor shutting it off. 

He couldn’t help the deep pulls of breath that wracked his lungs. Bucky was down there offering himself up to him, he wanted Steve, another Alpha to… to take him. Steve’s body didn’t seem to have a problem with the situation, any and all excess blood had diverted south and filled his cock. He loved Bucky, always had since they were kids, and sure they had messed around back in those days, trying things, experimenting…but that was harmless fun. Doing it now, things were, different. Weren’t they?

A broken moan reached his ears making his cock twitch. _Fuck._

He shoved his hand down his pants and grabbed a hold of it, pulling rough and fast with his fist, trying not to think of Bucky and his tight wet hole just waiting to be stretched and fucked by him. Thinking of anything but the way Bucky would feel clenched around him, his tongue slipping against his own, hungry to taste and feel everything. Trying not to imagine the noises Bucky would make as he knotted him, the sensation of them being locked together giving him the release he so badly needed. 

A sound he didn’t realise he was capable of making wrenched its way from the back of his throat as he came. An alpha growl ringing in the air of the bedroom as he shuddered, spilling cum over his fist onto his pants and shirt. 

When his senses returned he quickly stripped off and showered under cold water. He stayed under the stream somehow hoping it would wash away the shame of the inappropriate feelings he was now having for his best friend. It didn’t do anything to ease the fog of primal want that was now coursing through his body quite happily. He was turned right up to eleven, almost ready to go again. Fuck this fucking non-existent serum refractory period.

He called Nat again.

“Did ya do it? Cos that was quick.” She asked, straight off the bat, no messing around. 

“No. But I think I’m gonna have to.” Steve mumbled.

“Look Steve, he needs something, and you can help – there’s no shame in that. I know it’s not something you’ve experienced before but I promise you’ll be fine, your body practically takes over.” She said casually, as if reading his mind. 

“Yeah… I kinda noticed.” He replied, adjusting his pants. “We’ve been friends since…well, forever. It just all seems too weird, like it’ll ruin everything. I only just got him back Nat, I don’t want to risk triggering something and him taking off again.” 

“It’ll be okay, you need to trust yourself to do what’s right. Same way you always do.” She smirked.

Steve let out a huff. “Ha ha. Nat, would, would you do me a favour…and um, explain to the other guys? I’m not sure that I uh, it’s just…y’know”

“Hey Steve, don’t sweat it, just go to him.” She threw him a wink and Steve gave her his most honest-to-goodness smile before she signed off. 

 

***********************

 

He wasn’t even halfway down the corridor when the scent hit him like a truck. A truck loaded with a squajillion tons of sex hormones that is. If Steve was half-hard on the way there he was all-the-fucking-way-hard when he got to the door of the holding room, and when he keyed in the passcode and the door slid open, well, he thought he would damn near explode in his pants.

Bucky was now completely naked, laying diagonally across the bed on his stomach, the hard planes of his back shimmering with sweat, both arms stretched out in front and gripping the edge of the bed as his hips ground against the sheets ineffectually. 

“ _Steve…ahhh Steve please…_ ” Bucky whimpered, his nostrils flaring as he picked up the other alpha’s reassuring scent. 

Steve made to step forward, to go to him, but he faltered. “Buck, I don’t know what to…how do we…?” He fumbled again with his words while tugging at the neckline of his t shirt which was becoming too hot and irritating against his skin. Bucky’s head tilted up to look at him, eyes dark and hungry.

“C’mere.” He said simply, and Steve found one foot following the other until he was standing at the edge of the bed. Bucky launched at him, metal hand grabbing and pulling Steve by the waistband of his pants onto the bed, Bucky’s other hand coming around the back of his head as he smashed their lips together in some semblance of a kiss. The shock of the sudden intimate contact soon subsided and Steve was opening his lips allowing Bucky’s tongue to slip in and lick against his as they knelt together. Moans fell out of his mouth too easily as Bucky’s hand slid down the curve of his lower back to squeeze his ass. Their bodies were pressed so close together Steve could feel the unbelievable heat radiating from Bucky, almost scorching where his skin touched his exposed stomach where Steve's t shirt had ridden up. Any wrongness he felt prior had been burnt away by how pure and good this felt. 

Bucky spread his messy desperate kisses all along his jawline, down the side of his neck to his collarbone, his teeth grazing against the thin skin there as he murmured _Stevestevestevestevesteve…_ over and over. Steve’s eyes closed and his head fell back as Bucky shredded through the shirt like it was made of paper, kissing and biting at his nipples, his hands all over, dragging his nails down his chest, rubbing at his thighs, like he was trying to take him apart. 

“Oh god Buck…” 

Steve clasped at Bucky’s biceps and dragged him back up to his mouth, their hip bones slotting against one another, Bucky’s bare leaking cock pressing against Steve’s clothed one. Steve broke the kiss only to slowly lick at the delicious spot below Bucky’s ear where his scent glands were. 

“You taste so good, I…I wanna…” Steve whispered against Bucky skin and he purred in response. He lay down on his back and Steve was instantly on top of him, sucking and biting every inch of Bucky’s body making his way down to his taut belly. Steve made sure to flick his eyes up to watch his reaction as he trailed his tongue along the deep channel just above Bucky’s muscular thigh, tasting the salty sweat and muskiness that was just so… _Bucky_. He pulled back just a little, admiring Bucky’s gorgeous cock as it curved up towards his stomach spreading trails of glistening liquid on his skin. 

Bucky was gazing down at him through dark lashes, his chest rising and falling quickly as he waited. Then Steve grasped him firmly by the base of his throbbing dick, his tongue swiping over the slit before he took him into his hot wet mouth and started pumping him slow. 

It wasn’t much but it was enough. Bucky cried as he thrust his hips up and forcing his pulsing cock into Steve’s beautiful mouth as he came. Steve’s strong hands held him steady, one pressing down on his hip and the other milking him through his orgasm as his throat worked to swallow it down. 

“Ahhhh, fuck, oh fuck Stevie!” The words came out of Bucky as hard breaths, his body shaking and muscles clenching as he tried to prop himself up on his elbows. Steve slid his lips from Bucky, giving the tip of his cock a quick lick clean as he pushed himself up on his hands.

“Turn over.” 

Bucky hissed and complied rolling onto his front, Steve’s low alpha tone could command him to jump off a moving train and he’d do it right now. He keened as Steve lifted up Bucky’s hips with his hands and then used his knee to spread Bucky’s shaky thighs apart. Bucky purred again, his head down and ass in the air, the feel of his arousal dripping slowly down over his balls and still-hard cock.

Steve smoothed his hands gently over Bucky’s ass cheeks before giving a hard smack, smirking as it drew a gush of slick from the tight hole in front of him. He couldn’t help biting into Bucky’s flesh making him groan loudly, pressing his hips back towards Steve in submission. Broken cries filled the room as the tip of Steve’s tongue flicked against the place Bucky craved it most. Lapping and sucking and thrusting his tongue inside him, Steve pulled Bucky hard against his mouth so he could get deeper, working his asshole open and ready with impatience. He was still confined to his sweatpants, a huge soaking patch uncomfortable where his dick rubbed against it, so desperate to get inside Bucky and put the natural lubricant to good use.

Bucky must have caught the wave of need that came off Steve, as at that moment he fisted the sheets in his hands and his body buckled as his release splattered across the bedclothes. Steve slowly removed his tongue and sat back, massaging his fingers up the length of Bucky’s back, kneading out the tension and relaxing him even more. 

“S’ok baby, I got you.” Steve said soothingly, as he shucked off the pants and mounted Bucky, pulling him back on his hands and knees and lining the tip of his cock to his slick entrance. Bucky turned so he could meet Steve’s lips in a brief kiss, and then bared the side of his neck. Steve reverently licked a stripe slowly up towards Bucky’s ear, matching the pace as he pressed into him. 

“Fuck. Fucking hell. Oh fuck oh fuck _oh fuck!_ ” Bucky spilled a litany of expletives as Steve filled him all the way up to the hilt, stretching him divinely, giving him what he needed. This was more than just sex to get him through a heat. He was home.

Bucky pressed back as Steve rocked forward, brushing against that sweet spot that made everything go bright white. 

“Bucky, oh god Bucky…” Steve breathed against his ear, sometimes nipping the lobe, other times nuzzling against his neck, all the while fucking him slowly. “Is this, is this okay?” He asked, sounding so ridiculous considering all the other things they had just done. But Steve was so genuine, he cared so much it almost broke Bucky’s heart. He couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him when he answered.

“Steve, fuck, yes of course it’s okay! Just…don’t stop.” 

Bucky closed his eyes as Steve kissed his cheek and started thrusting more quickly, sliding back to hold Bucky by the hips as he slammed into him. 

“No…” Steve growled, “Never stop, want you… I lo-, I love you Buck.”

Bucky’s eyes opened and he twisted round to meet Steve’s. “Steve, I love you too. I’ve always fuckin’ loved you.” 

Steve pulled out suddenly and flipped Bucky over to face him. Metal and flesh arms embraced his neck, pulling him down and taking him back inside, their mouths and tongues sliding over each other as Steve hiked Bucky’s leg up over his arm to get deeper inside him. Bucky was whining with pleasure every time the end of Steve’s cock hit his prostate, his thrusts were fast and shallow now and they could both feel Steve’s knot starting to swell. 

“Yes, yeah…AWW STEVE YES!” Bucky was practically screaming as Steve locked inside him, stretching him so good, every nerve firing jolts of pleasure through his body. 

Steve grit his teeth, hips rolling faster, harder, nonsense tumbling from his kiss-bruised lips as he felt Bucky start clenching down on him. _“C’mon Buck, you’re so good, love you…c’mon baby, yes…aw fuck, fuckfuckFUCK….”_

Bucky felt Steve’s cock pulsing within him sending him over the edge. 

“I’m gonna… m’gonna, _Steve!_ " 

Steve was all over him, everywhere grasping, pulling, and pushing against him. He felt his teeth puncture the skin of his neck and Bucky was done, streams of sticky white covering both their stomachs and chests as Steve continued to fuck him through the most intense orgasm of his life, filling him up with his own hot cum. Bucky grabbed at him, holding him as close as he could, the knot still binding them together in a panting mess of body fluids and breathy laughs. 

“Th… thank you” Bucky whispered, kissing at Steve’s bottom lip. Steve's smile lit up his face. 

“Hey, I’m glad you let me help.” He chuckled. 

“Will you stay… and ‘help’ me again?” Bucky asked. 

Steve nuzzled him and smiled again. “Yes. You know I will.” 

“Even once the heat is over?” Bucky’s voice suddenly sober and serious. 

“To the end of the line Buck. I love you, jerk.” Steve kissed him on the nose. 

Bucky’s smile at that made Steve heart feel like it would burst. “I love you too, punk.” 


End file.
